PRESENTIMIENTO
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Esta historia contiene contenido adulto (no lemon) se aconseja discreción. Un presentimiento puede cambiarlo todo.
1. Chapter 1

Despertó por el insistente sonido de la alarma y con una mala sensación en la boca del estómago.

Algo dentro de él le pedía a gritos que no saliera de su habitación ese día, que debía mentir y decir que se sentía enfermo aunque eso significara ir al doctor y perder un día de clases.

—¿Estás bien chico? —Preguntó su kwami, curioso al notar que ya estaba despierto y que no se había animado a interrumpir la alarma.

—Sí —Dijo algo tenso, intentando usar la razón en contra de sus extraños pensamientos.

Se sentó al filo de la cama y apagó la alarma, cuando se levantó sintió cómo el nudo en el estómago aumentaba mientras caminaba al sanitario, agradeciendo el agua fría que recorría su rostro y que le brindaba cierta tranquilidad.

Pero no duro.

 _Es una tontería_ , se dijo antes de prender el reproductor de música y tomar una ducha.

Cuando se sentó frente al comedor sintió náuseas, siendo apenas capaz de picar algo de su fruta.

—¿Pasa algo? —Quiso saber Nathalie al notar este hecho.

—Todo bien, solo desperté con poco apetito.

En el camino al Colegio las cosas no mejoraron a pesar de que intentó centrarse en el nuevo disco de Jaggued Stone, en las letras y los acordes usados en ese álbum conceptual que le daba un nuevo giro a su carrera musical.

La segunda canción se reproducía en los audífonos que no se molesto en apartar cuando se encontró enfrente de la puerta principal, su mirada se desvió a la calle lateral, provocando que su cuerpo se tensara de nueva cuenta.

Harry vio toda su vida pasar delante de sus ojos, las emociones eclipsaron en su pecho y sin poder hacer nada termino muerto.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, su guardaespaldas salió del vehículo para darle alcance, aunque no sabía qué sucedía.

Despertó en el techo de su primer departamento, donde atravesó las paredes y las puertas hasta encontrarse en su antigua sala de estar, que parecía intacta a pesar del incendio que ahí había tenido lugar.

El camión de carga se movía erráticamente, su conductor tocaba el claxon, deseando que todos se alejaran de su camino.

La perilla de la puerta giró. _¿Quién está ahí?_ preguntó, aunque no fue capaz de escuchar su voz.

Adrien se acuclillo junto a la niña que lloraba porque su pie estaba atorado en la coladera y de la cual su madre no lograba liberarla.

 _Solo soy yo_. Retumbó la voz de su único amor.

Plagg ni siquiera lo pensó, salió de su escondite y se coló al interior de la coladera, zafando el pie de aquella niña. Pero ya era muy tarde. Adrien empujó a madre e hija, cayendo a la mitad de la acera.

La puerta se abrió, una luz angelical lo rodeó _. Por fin Harry, después de todo lo que has sufrido, por fin podemos volver a estar juntos._

El dolor invadió cada nervio en el cuerpo de Adrien, fue consciente de un par de gritos cercanos y después todo se puso negro.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, la luz que entraba por el ventanal lo cegó por un segundo. Intentó cubrir su rostro con su mano, acto que le trajo una nueva ola de dolor por culpa de la intravenosa que tenía en el brazo y que se había jalado por error.

 _¿Qué demonios?_ Se pregunto. Intentó levantarse, soltando un quejido de dolor que despertó a su padre de inmediato, quien se había quedado dormido en el sillón de la habitación.

—¡Adrien! —Griró con claro alivio en su voz antes de sentarse abruptamente al filo de la cama y abrazarlo.

—¿P-papá?

—¡Nathalie! —Gritó —¡Trae al médico! No te preocupes hijo, todo va a estar bien.

Los ojos del mayor se mostraron aguados, provocando un pinchazo en el pecho del adolescente.

—¿Qué paso? —Quiso saber.

Gabriel entreabrió sus labios, pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos en ese momento.

El cuerpo le dolía a horrores, la cabeza le retumbaba y se sentía infinitamente cansado.

* * *

Tras la revisión del doctor pidió que lo dejarán solo. Había escuchado atentamente su situación y creía entenderlo, aunque no tuviera sentido.

Después de todo él podía jurar que su pierna aún estaba ahí.

—¿Plagg? —Se animó a preguntar a la nada al notar su anillo descansando en su mano.

El kwami se asomó desde el tapanco antes de flotar con las orejitas agachadas.

—No pude salvarte —Dijo con un tono de voz desanimado poco propio de él.

Fue entonces que todo lo sucedido le llegó de golpe.

—¿La niña..?

—Esta bien, al igual que su mamá —Adrien sonrió de lado, ahogándose con el nudo en su garganta cuando Plagg empezó a gimotear.

Lo acercó hasta su pecho, intentando darle consuelo.

—Tranquilo Plagg, todavía estoy aquí.

* * *

Kwami y portador observaban las formas amorfas debajo de las sabanas que cubrían la mitad del cuerpo del adolescente.

—¿Me has visto?

—No, tenía miedo de que me vieran. Tu padre no ha salido de aquí y tus amigos han venido a verte.

—¿Quienes?

—Todo el salón, aunque el chico obsesionado con la música y la niña de coletas vienen todos los días.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué has estado comiendo? —Plagg se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

—Ella siempre trae pan.

—Voy a pedirte queso Plagg, solo aguanta un poco más.

Adrien puso la mano en el extremo de la sábana, intercambio un par de miradas con el gato negro y tiró la sábana.

Ambos pares de ojos se centraron en aquella visión, incapaces de desviar su mirada de la pierna derecha del varón que a la mitad del muslo se encontraba adornada con un muñón.

* * *

Disco conceptual: Léase disco que hablan de un solo tema a lo largo de su duración o bien, te cuentan una historia. Ejemplos de esto son Pink Floyd: The Wall y Dram Theather: Scenes from a memory.

La ¨letra¨ de la canción no compete a ninguna canción en realidad, salió sin más, no esta realmente pensada… es raro de explicar.

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	2. Chárter 2

El short de su pijama estaba ligeramente alzado, permitiendo que Adrien y a Plagg vieran el corte de su pierna.

—Plagg —Llamó el rubio la atención de su pequeño amigo —¿Cómo voy a transformarme ahora?

Preguntó con genuino temor. Pensando en las clases de esgrima, el basketball, el modelaje y todo lo demás. Actividades que eran parte de su día a día y que ya no podría realizar.

Un par de golpes fueron dados en la puerta, asunto que molesto al rubio que había pedido no ser molestado.

—¿Quién es? —Quiso saber antes de permitir el acceso a la habitación.

—¿Adrien? —La suave voz de la chica fue reconocible a pesar de lo bajo que había hablado. Alterandolo ligeramente.

Realizó un movimiento de cabeza para que Plagg volviera a esconderse en el tapanco, cubriendo su pierna de nueva cuenta, incómodo.

—Pasa Marinete.

La chica entró con una pequeña cesta entre sus manos, la cual extendió al varón cuando se encontró a su lado.

—Tu padre me dijo que ya habías despertado. Te preparé un quiché.

La cesta de mimbre temblaba entre las manos de la fémina, Adrien la tomó para dejarla sobre la cama antes de extender los brazos a la chica que se veía genuinamente alterada, igual que él.

La chica gimió en medio del llanto antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, él afianzó su agarré en el cuerpo contrario, sintiendo que se ahogaba.

—No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés aquí —Dijo Marinette al ser incapaz de decir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Yo también lo estoy, Marinette.

* * *

La rehabilitación había sido dura, pero no imposible de sobrellevar. La esperanza de que podría llegar a caminar de nueva cuenta con ayuda de una prótesis hacía que todo el dolor valiera la pena.

Aún así era difícil.

Las clases habían continuado en casa durante esa temporada, pues su padre estaba negado a dejarlo salir de nueva cuenta hasta que se encontrara fuerte.

Si por él fuera Adrien no volvería a salir de casa, dado el temor a que pasara algo que lo alejara de él para siempre.

Pero iba a tener que aceptar que regresara a la escuela. Después de todo los doctores sugerían el regreso a una vida normal tan pronto como fuera posible después de una situación así para mantener el estado anímico saludable.

Por fin llegó el día en el que se le permitiría usar una sofisticada prótesis para moverse por la casa, la mejor que el dinero podíacomprar.

Aquella era su mejor opción si quería mostrarle al maestro Fu que todavía podía defender París.

Nino estuvo toda esa tarde con él, sosteniéndolo cada vez que estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio.

—No te sobre esfuerces, viejo —Le decia el moreno, sin saber que tenía que hacerlo.

Hawk Moth se había mantenido inactivo pero no iba a ser así por mucho tiempo.

* * *

—No tienes que dejar de ser Chat Noir si estás dispuesto a continuar —Le había dicho Fu cuando por fin se conocieron —Pero sería importante que se lo digas a Ladybug, es tu compañera. Tu dependes tanto de ella como ella depende de ti.

—Pero nosotros...

—Estoy al tanto de que sus identidades aún son secretas, no estoy diciendo que faltes a ese acuerdo. Sólo que, has pasado por algo difícil y es normal que algo así te deje secuelas.

—¿Usted cree que es sensato que continúe?

—El único que define tus límites eres tu, hijo.

—Gracias, maestro Fu.

* * *

Adrien pasó aquella tarde pensando en cómo decirle a Ladybug lo que había pasado, pero cada idea que cruzaba su cabeza era peor que la anterior.

Quizás era su culpa, no se le ocurría decirlo de una manera que no fuera una broma.

—¿Por qué tanto embrollo con esto? —Quiso saber Plagg, que se mostraba más tranquilo al saber que Adrien seguiría siendo su portador.

—Tengo miedo —Aceptó cabizbajo y en un tono bajo de voz.

—¿A qué?

—¿Y si ella piensa que ya no valgo para ser su compañero?

Plagg se acercó a él, restregando su mejilla contra la suya.

—No creo que ella piense que eres menos por esto, pero si creo que se preocupara por tu bienestar.

—Viste esos vídeos conmigo, Plagg —Se apresuró a debatir.

—Sí, la tecnología humana a avanzado mucho Adrien. Pero esas personas corren y saltan. Tu lucharías por tu vida.

—¿Tu tampoco quieres que siga con esto?

—Lo que digo es que no quiero perderte, chico.

La programación habitual cambio abruptamente, las noticias mostraron lo que Adrien tanto había estado esperando.

Alerta akuma.

G **racias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	3. Chapter 3

Las noticias dictaban el protocolo a seguir ante la destrucción que se avecinaba, nombrando las zonas donde el akuma había pasado y a dónde parecía dirigirse.

Adrien y Plagg unieron sus miradas; tensos.

—Creo que ya no importa si estamos listos o no —Sentenció el rubio.

—Tan sólo dí las palabras.

La transformación se dio como siempre, provocando un aura en tonos verdosos que rodearon el cuerpo del adolescente para dar lugar a uno de los salvadores de París.

Chat Noir desvió la mirada a su pierna derecha, observando cómo está parecía más delgada que la izquierda al estar ambas cubiertas entalladamente. Suspiro, miro a la ventana y saltó.

* * *

—Chat Noir, ¡cuidado! —Gritó Ladybug que se encontraba atrapada entre las garras del enemigo.

El de ojos verdes, observó el transporte que se desplazaba sobre las puertas y las ventanas hasta él, sacando chispas por el roce entre el metal y el concreto.

Las personas gritaban detrás de él, seguros de que ese sería su final. El vestido de negro no podía sacar a las cinco personas del peligro.

Tomó su vara y la extendió, permitiendo que su arma encontrará mayor resistencia en los dos muros cercanos al tiempo que él daba soporte en la parte central.

El vehículo chocó contra la vara, Chat Noir se tensó intentando resistir, la vara se reflexionó ligeramente y los golpes continuaron. Porque el akumatizado no perdió tiempo antes de aventar más vehículos.

—¡Entren a ese edificio! ¡Ya! —Pidió el héroe a los civiles que tardaron en acatar la petición, abrumados al ver cómo el espacio iba desapareciendo.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Chat Noir, algo tronó de manera estrepitosa y saltó. Escapando del callejón que ahora estaba lleno de una masa amorfa de metal de distintos colores.

Había perdido su arma en el proceso.

* * *

El hilo infinito del yo-yo de Ladybug rodeó al akumatizado que se encontraba atrapado en la gelatina que había cuajado en el río Sena, dando lugar a que el de ojos verdes corriera sobre la columna vertebral del akuma, llegará a si hasta su cuello y usará su cataclismo en el collar dorado.

La mariposa salió de su prisión, Chat Noir saltó y Ladybug purificó a la mariposa.

El bastón regresó a manos del varón, que rescató al parisino de las aguas del río y sintió a las catarinas de la buena suerte rodear su pierna. Sobresaltándolo porque no había notado que su pierna se encontraba rota.

Estaba listo para chocar los puños con la azabache, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo.

—Sigueme —Le pidió antes de lanzar su yo-yo.

El anillo sonó, recordándole el tiempo que le quedaba, apenas cinco minutos.

Justo como a la dama de rojo.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso? -Quiso saber Ladybug, dándole la espalda al rubio.

-Yo...

-¿No vas a decirme? -Estaba seguro de que la voz de la chica había sonado temblorosa.

Chat Noir suspiro. Sabía que debía decirle, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que a la chica no le iba a gustar.

Pero no iba a mentirle.

-Decirte lo que paso sería desvelar mi identidad. Estuviste ahí.

La azabache empezó a llorar, permitiendo que Adrien se preguntara qué debía hacer en ese momento.

Su miraculous sonó al igual que el de ella. Dio un paso en su dirección, pensando si lo mejor era irse o mantenerse ahí a pesar del tiempo.

No quería dejarla así, pero ella siempre había dado prioridad a mantenerse en secreto, en su destino como héroes.

-Lady... -El cuerpo femenino impacto con el suyo, impidiéndole seguir con su debate interno.

\- Lo siento - Se disculpó al momento.

Recordando cómo había tenido que mantenerse en casa unos segundos más para que su madre no descubriera su identidad. Porque estaba a punto de transformarse cuando ella entró a su habitación, pidiéndole que no saliera de casa ya que el camión del cual habían dado aviso a la policía que no servían sus frenos se dirigía a las calles cercanas al Colegio.

Pasando así cada segundo culpándose después del accidente por no ser capaz de priorizar la situación sobre su identidad.

No es tu culpa. Le había dicho Tikki.

Pero no era capaz de aceptar aquella resolución. Menos al ver la pierna derecha de Chat, mucho más delgada que la anterior.

Doblada de una forma que abrumaba por el peso que había tenido que soportar contra ella. La prótesis que ahora le permitía caminar.

Adrien era sin duda un héroe.

Y ella había fallado al momento de protegerlo.

\- No lo sientas.

-Pero Adrien - Escuchar su nombre desde los suaves labios de la azabache lo abrumo -Yo debí...

Se apresuró a negar, posando sus manos sobre los hombros femeninos.

-No es tu culpa que los frenos del camión no funcionarán, o que el pie de la niña se atascara en la coladera.

Una energía recorrió el cuerpo de ambos. Ella vio a Adrien donde antes estaba Chat Noir. Con los ojos cerrados.

-¿No quieres verme?

\- Con toda el alma.

-¿Y por qué..?

-¿Quieres que lo haga? -La de cometas tragó duro, intentando calmarse.

-Sí.

Adrien abrió los ojos, encontrándose con su compañera de clases. Pasando las yemas de sus dedos bajo los orbes azules, limpiando sus lágrimas.

-No llores Marinette. Todo va a estar bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque no me voy a rendir. Y tu tampoco.

Marinette abrazó con mayor fuerza al rubio que imitó el gesto.

Con la conciencia de que los sucesos de la vida no podían elegirse, pero si era decisión de cada persona seguir adelante a pesar de ello.

Fin.

 **¿Ven? Historia corta.** **Como les dije, esta historia no estaba muy pensada. Salió en gran medida por un sueño lúcido y la sensación "no puedo abatirme por esto" con la que desperté porque bueno, desperté jurando que había perdido la pierna. Fue raro.** **De ahí se trató de pensar qué haría uno de los héroes ante esa situación y llenar los huecos.**


End file.
